Nubs of Doom (Transcript)
This is only the transcript. To see the article go here: "Nubs of Doom". INVADER ZIM 128b "Nubs Of Doom" by Eric Trueheart & Jhonen Vasquez INT. A SHOPPING MALL WE'VE USED BEFORE - DAY We open at the Mall. Teenage girls rummage through piles of clothes and giggle hysterically. A sale sign goes up and they scream. Mothers drag kids by their heels. As the people pass by, they glance uncomfortably at something off-screen, then hurry along. The children point, faces uncomprehending. Pan over to find Zim and GIR in a dark corner, near a waste receptacle, dressed as clowns. Zim just stares out evily at the passing people. GIR simply stares, holding balloons. Zim (To GIR): Look at them, GIR. They think we are clowns. But we are not clowns. GIR gasps in shock. The un-clowny truth is news to him. Zim: The longer we stand here, the more they will trust us. Then in their docile clown-trusting state, I will destroy them. Zim laughs quietly, until a family stops to stare at him. Zim begins stomping and waving his arms mechanically. Zim (In creepy sing-song voice) (CONT'D): Clown, clown, clown, clown...(extended dialogue) As the family watches the bizarre clown show, GIR see a Hot Cheese Log vendor and hobbles off-screen. GIR: I gonna play with the cheese. Zim goes about his clown dance, oblivious to GIR's absence until there is a commotion nearby. Something breaks. Security Guard (O.S.): There's a clown in the cheese! Pan over to find GIR flopping out of the cheese cart, slathered in ropes of melted cheese. He giggles and shambles around like something which escaped from cheesy hell. People flee. Zim: NO GIR! NO! NOT AGAIN! GIR falls down, the drying cheese making it more difficult to move. He giggles. The damaged cheese cart tips over, releasing a flood of liquid cheese horror. Zim (CONT'D): NOOOOOO!! EXT. SHOPPING MALL - DAY. The furious cheese-covered security guard throws Zim and GIR out of the mall. They slam into a garbage can. GIR eats the cheese off Zim's head. Zim: UGH! I can't take you anywhere without you ruining my plans, GIR. This couldn't be any more humiliating. The garbage can reveals itself to be a disguised Dib. Dib: Hey-ya! I was watching you the whole pathetic time, Zim. If Irkens are so advanced, why is your robot such a loser? Zim: HEY! At least he's better than YOUR stupid sidekick! Zim points at something near Dib. Dib looks down. Dib (Confused): That's a soda can. Zim (Vindicated): Who's pathetic now!? Zim runs off, dragging GIR with him. INT. ZIM'S HOUSE - DAY. Zim kicks open the door, tired, cheese-covered, clown-suited. The Robo-Parents burst from the closet. Robo-Mom & Robo-Dad: Welcome home, son! They slam into the walls on either side of Zim. Computer: WARNING: Unauthorized clown detected! The furniture flips over and cables snake out from all directions. They grab Zim, binding him above the floor. Zim: GIR! Help meee! GIR! GIRRRR? Zim strains to lift his head, and sees GIR at the sidewalk with his little pig friend, handing some bills to an ice cream man. GIR gets two SUCKMUNKEYs, holds one out for the pig to suck on, and walks out of sight. Zim looks at the RoboParents doing circles and sparking. Zim sighs. Zim (CONT'D): I think the time has come for me to get a new assistant. Computer: Be quiet, clown. INT. DOOR OUTSIDE ZIM'S LAB - DAY. GIR, in his doggy suit, paces back and forth, jumping up, trying to get a look through the energy window on the door into Zim lab. GIR pokes at the window, and receives a shock. GIR: Whatchadoin?? WHATCHADOINN?????? INT. ZIM'S LAB. Zim: Stay outside, GIR! I'm working. Zim hovers over a big workbench surrounded by holo-schematics. Huge and evil machinery things point down at it. Incredibly, GIR's head penetrates the energy window, obliterating the doggy suit's head. GIR's metal head struggles violently against the energy waves. GIR: WHATCHADOIN?? HUH? WHACHOODOIN!? Zim: It's a secret, GIR! Zim shoves GIR's head back through the window, and covers it with a metal seal. He returns to his workbench. Zim (CONT'D): Computer! I need a helper worthy of ZIM. Computer: I shall fabricate an Obey-o-nator-2000X, The most unquestioningly obedient computer brain in the galaxy. Zim: I need more unquestioningly! Computer: More unquestioningly? Zim: Do not question me!! Computer (Irritated): Okaaayyy. I'll see what I can do. The words FABRICATING flashes on the main holo-screen. Zim watches the progress anxiously. TRACKING THROUGH THE BOWELS OF ZIM'S HOUSE. ...as conduits channel all sorts of energy and matter from the depths of his generators and storage tanks. A massive amount of equipment comes together at a REPLICATOR PAD in front of Zim. The energy is huge and loud... and produces a MONSTROUS COMPUTER BRAIN hovering above the pad. Zim (Like Dr. Frakenstein): NOW! State of the art propulsion system! Advanced arm-thingies! MORE! MORE! This is to be the ultimate in sidekick technology. He goes mad pressing buttons. Images appear on screen. Outside the door, GIR sucks on a suckmunkey while listening. Inside, a massive amount of equipment has now collected on the replicator pad, all hovering-like. Zim surveys it. Zim (CONT'D): Good... very good. Now just one last thing. Zim opens a communications channel to Vort. A Vortian Engineer appears on a screen. Vortian Engineer (Bored): Hey Zim. Whatchawantthistime? Zim: Well, I'm making a new sidekick, see, and I was hoping to build some really scary, insanely powerful weapons into it. Vortian Engineer: You mean like a top secret experimental VORTIAN DOOMSDAY device? Zim: Yeah, that sounds pretty scary. Vortian Engineer: Okeedoke. Among the collection of stuff appears a MONSTROUS VORTION POD. Lights on it pulsate ominously. Zim: It's purple! Vortian Engineer: Thought you'd like it. Y'know, I'm still in prison, and I was wondering if— Zim cuts the signal. Zim: Computer, assemble these elements into the most powerful assistant ever devised! Zim watches as the pieces swirl around forming into something. We only see Zim's amazed face, lit by the incredible light show. Zim smiles through it all. INT. ZIM'S LIVING ROOM Zim stands in the kitchen entry before an assembly of his sidekicks (GIR and the Robo-Parents). Zim looks around, irritated. Zim: I said I wanted ALL my henchmen present for the unveiling! GIR, search the house for the computer. The computer voice speaks from the walls. Computer: But, I am the house. Zim (To everyone): Well, okay then. We're all here. Now... cringe in fear at the newest, most amazing addition to ZIM's army of evil, MY INCREDIBLE NEW SIDEKICK! MINIMOOSE! Mimimoose floats in from the kitchen, purple, smaller than GIR, and even less threatening. GIR: He got nubs! Let's go swimmin', Moose! GIR grabs the moose and runs towards a small wading pool. Zim snatches Minimoose from GIR's hands. Zim: NO GIR! Those are nubs of DOOM! GIR: Oh. Minimoose squeaks happily. EXT. ZIM'S FRONT YARD - DAY. Zim holds a big box in his front yard. GIR is at his side. Zim: Your job from now on, GIR, is to never touch Minimoose. There's experimental doomsday technology built into it. Very dangerous stuff. Understand? GIR (As a matter of fact): Nuh uh. Zim: Good. Now begin the tests of MINIMOOSE! Zim opens the box. Minimoose just hovers there and squeaks. Zim (Making tests up as he goes) (CONT'D): MINIMOOSE! Uh... go find some Earth meat. Minimoose peeps, then slowly floats off screen. Zim turns around and looks at a timer. Zim (CONT'D): A little slow, but we'll see how— oh kabloom! Zim turns back around and sees a mountain of cows piled on his front lawn. They MOO in confusion. Minimoose floats atop the pile and squeaks adorably. Zim smiles. GIR licks a cow. Zim looks down his street at the sound of an approaching mob of humans. They carry picket signs. Zim (CONT'D): NO! An angry mob from "People Against Piling Cows" is heading this way. MINIMOOSE, protect the base! Minimoose flies off to the mob, who stop, apparently listening to what the moose is saying. Zim can't hear the discussion. The people lower their picket signs. Picket Sign Holder: Well, the little moose is right everyone. Let's go play tennis. The mob turn and walk away . Minimoose floats back to Zim. Zim (Pleased): Excellent! (Suddenly worried) Oh no! The fleeing mob has accidentally broken open the reservoir causing a giant tidal wave. MINIMOOSE!!! Minimoose floats off. We hear the sound of a tidal wave. Then nothing. Water drips onto the ground at Zim's feet. Zim (CONT'D): Great work, MINIMOOSE! Minimoose squeaks. Zim (CONT'D): HAH HAH! You said it. INT. ZIM'S LIVING ROOM - DAY. The Robo-Parents beat themselves against a wall. Zim adjusts his wig on his head. Minimoose floats next to him. Zim: Listen up! Minimoose and I are off on our first mission together! Should we succeed, then I shall truly declare my new sidekick a success. GIR: Pick me up a SUCKMUNKEY. Zim: No GIR. The mission doesn't involve getting you snacks. Um... listen, this is sorta my first mission without you... He looks around. GIR looks at him, wall-eyed. Zim (CONT'D): I know how much it must upset you, but you have to understand... you're horrible. GIR stares at Zim for a moment. Zim looks back, expecting GIR to break down crying. It's very emotional. GIR: You get my suckmunkey yet? Zim throws his arms up in disgust and leaves. EXT. CONVENIENCE STORE PARKING LOT - NIGHT. Zim waits out in front of the store with Minimoose disguised as a tiny, chubby airplane. Zim: A convenience store, Minimoose. The first part of your final test. Dib'll be along soon enough, so we should hurry. I must make sure you have none of GIR's weaknesses. A man walks out with a suckmunkey. Zim smacks him in the face. He runs away, leaving his suckmunkey. Zim (CONT'D): Minimoose, do you want a SUCKMUNKEY? Like my other, more HORRIBLE sidekick? Huh, huh, huh, huh? Zim waves the drink temptingly in Minimoose's face, but the moose only squeaks and shows no interest in the drink. Zim (CONT'D): EXCELLENT, MINIMOOSE! Truly you are the sidekick I always wanted! If I were capable of love, I might actually love you, maybe! Zim smiles, until he notices the SUCKMUNKEY in his hands is now huge, and apparently a disguise worn by Dib. Dib: HA! I was the SUCKMUNKEY all along, ZIM! I got you now! Zim: Got me how? Dib: You know. Got you. Zim: Yes! Er... But it is I who have got YOU! I knew you'd follow me! And now you get the honor of being the first victim of my flawless new superhenchman, MINIMOOSE! No longer will your laughs taunt me! MINIMOOSE! Activate your Doomsday Device and destroy the Dib!! With a huge flourish, Zim flips back and covers his ears, wincing in expectation of something huge and amazing. A dull wind blows Minimoose's costume off, but that's it. The moose simply floats there and gently bumps into Dib's face. It's cute. Zim runs up and snatches the moose away. Zim (CONT'D): MINIMOOSE! Unleash the... uh... Where's the trigger for the... uh... It's somewhere in here. How do you... AGH!! Zim turns Minimoose over in his hands, trying to find a switch for the doomsday device. Dib (Unimpressed): This is sad. I'd send pictures of this to Mysterious Mysteries, but you trying to open a moose would get me laughed at. Dib walks off. Zim: NOOOO! MINIMOOSE! NOOOOO! WHY HAST THOU FAILED MEEEE!? NOOOOOOO!!!! Zim collapses to the ground, a miserable mess while dramatic music swells. Minimoose squeaks, and bobbles. INT. ZIM'S LIVING ROOM. Zim opens the door, dejected. The Roboparents rush out. Robo Mom & Robo Dad: Welcome home, son! Zim's Roboparents move so fast to the door, they fly out into the street and slide on their faces to a sick stop. Zim throws the still smiling Minimoose onto the floor. Zim: He's yours, GIR. His doomsday device doesn't work. MINIMOOSE is a failure. GIR: YAY! I get to play with the moose! (Singing) Playin' with the moose! GIR starts to roll around on the Moose. There is a beep. Suddenly, a BIG THUNDEROUS VOICE comes from the Moose. Moose Voice: DOOMSDAY DEVICE ACTIVATED! Zim: EH!? Minimoose unfolds into a horrifying array of weaponry. Zim and GIR stare at it, frozen. The MOOSE-THING glows bright. Zim (CONT'D): Um... EXT. ZIM'S HOUSE - CONTINUOUS The windows flash from within. There is a terrible rumbling. The house almost lifts off the ground with the force of a horrible release of power. The house settles, damaged. INT. ZIM'S LIVING ROOM The house is a charcoal ruin. The Moose returns to its normal, tiny shape. Zim and GIR still stand, barely. Zim suddenly raises his arms. Zim: Success! Both Zim and GIR collapse onto the rubble. INT. ZIM'S LIVING ROOM - LATER Zim sits on the couch with a strange sense of contentment. He licks on an IRKEN licking stick. The Roboparents slam around the room, destroying things. Minimoose floats into the room with a screaming GIR riding his back. Zim: Ah well. Computer, bring me some ear plugs. Computer: I don't want to. Zim shows no sign of anger. He just sighs. Zim (Contented): Mmmyep. END Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Unaired Episode Transcripts